harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Roger Davies
Roger was certainly older than Harry Potter, as Fleur Delacour dismissed Harry (who was then fourteen) as a "little boy" but attended the Yule Ball with Roger in 1994. He was also captain of Ravenclaw's Quidditch team from at least 1993 to 1996, making him approximately two years older than Harry if we follow the pattern of every captain being in their fifth year onwards. He makes no appearance in Harry's sixth year, by then he would have graduated. |nationality= |died= |blood= |alias= |title=*Quidditch Captain *Chaser |hidep= |species=Human |gender=Male |height= |hair=Dark |eyes=Dark |skin=Light |hidef= |family=*Chester Davies (brother) *Davis (possible relative) |hidem=y |animagus= |boggart= |wand= |patronus= |hidea= |job= |house=Ravenclaw |loyalty=*Davies family *Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry **Ravenclaw **Ravenclaw Quidditch team }} Roger Davies (c. 1977/1978) was a wizard who was a Ravenclaw student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from 1989-1996. He was the Captain of the Ravenclaw Quidditch team and played as a Chaser. Biography Early life Roger was born between 1 September 1977 and 31 August 1978 in Great Britain or Ireland. He had an older brother named Chester Davies who was also in Ravenclaw. Hogwarts years Early years He began attending Hogwarts on 1 September 1989 and was sorted into Ravenclaw house. He joined the Ravenclaw Quidditch team as a Chaser and eventually became their Captain. Sixth year In 1994, Roger was Fleur Delacour's date at the Yule Ball. He was very taken with the part-Veela witch's beauty and charm. He was so mesmerised, in fact, that he was looking at her the whole time and did not notice what she was actually saying, as well as repeatedly missing his own mouth with his fork while trying to eat. After dancing for some time at the ball, Roger and Fleur left for the gardens, sneaking into the rose bushes for a romantic engagement. Seventh year According to Cho Chang, Roger asked her to go out with him shortly after the death of Cedric Diggory in June of 1995. She refused, as she was interested in Harry Potter at the time, though she brought this incident up to Harry when they went on a date in 1996 at Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop, apparently to make him jealous. Roger was also there with his own date for Valentine's Day; Harry watched them for clues as to what to do with Cho, whom he thought was eyeing Roger as if she wished she were with him instead. When Cho left the teashop in a dramatic and tearful fashion, Roger, along with the rest of the customers in the teashop, looked at Harry, who was left behind. Magical abilities and skills *'Flying': Davies was evidently a highly talented and accomplished Broomstick flyer, given how he managed to play for the Ravenclaw Quidditch team as initially the Chaser and later the team's Quidditch Captain, a very impressive achievement in the magical sport. Relationships Fleur Delacour , his Yule Ball date who he was smitten with]] During 1994, Davies attended the Yule Ball as Fleur's partner. He was apparently too smitten by her part-Veela magic to actually take note of anything she said, most of which was criticism of Hogwarts, while constantly missing his own mouth with the fork during dinner. The two apparently enjoyed their time together, as they had a romantic night within the bushes during the later parts of the Ball. However, they did not keep in contact after the Triwizard Tournament ended, as Fleur married Bill Weasley. Cho Chang , his former girlfriend]] Sometime after Cedric Diggory's death, Roger asked Cho out, to which she refused, being interested in Harry Potter at the time. Cho would later use this event to gauge Harry's feelings for her based on the jealousy he would produce, though he was only confused. Cho also watched Roger and his girlfriend holding hands and kissing over their sugar bowl in Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop, as though they were setting a standard that she expects Harry to live up to. Roger and his girlfriend stopped kissing to look at Harry in astonishment when Cho departed dramatically after an argument. Girlfriend Roger got himself a girlfriend sometime before 1996's Valentine's day, and the two seemed to be passionate with their relationship, as they were holding hands and kissing frequently over their sugar bowl inside Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop. Behind the scenes *In , Roger Davies was played by Henry Lloyd-Hughes. Etymology Means "famous spear" from the Germanic elements hrod "fame" and ger "spear". The Normans brought this name to England, where it replaced the Old English cognate Hroðgar (the name of the Danish king in the Anglo-Saxon epic 'Beowulf'). It was a common name in England during the Middle Ages. Appearances * * * * * * * Notes and references de:Roger Davies de2:Roger Davies es:Roger Davies fr:Roger Davies it:Roger Davies pl:Roger Davies ru:Роджер Дэвис ja:ロジャー・デイビース Category:1970 births Category:British individuals Category:Chasers Category:Cho Chang's romantic relationships Category:Davies family Category:Fleur Delacour's romantic relationships Category:Males Category:Quidditch Captains Category:Ravenclaws Category:Sorted in 1989 Category:Wizards